


When Autumn Comes

by WinterNights (TangentTime)



Series: One-Shots, Other Short Stories, And Possibly Some Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: That's it, it's a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/WinterNights
Summary: Read the poem to find out.
Series: One-Shots, Other Short Stories, And Possibly Some Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900264





	When Autumn Comes

When autumn comes, 

and the leaves come falling

d

o

w

n,

When the wind blows, 

and the rain comes pouring

d

o 

w

n,

When the holidays pass by, 

and the collective cheer goes 

d

o

w

n,

When winter approaches this desolate place,

and the people are lowered 

d

o 

w

n,

Will you too, be lowered,

d

o

w

n?

Will you join their ranks, 

6ft beneath the frozen 

g

r

o

u 

n

d?

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...yeah, I wrote an effing poem instead of working on the dam chapters. 
> 
> See you later I guess???


End file.
